


I'm comin and Hell is comin with me (rewrite in progress)

by Castielgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielgirl/pseuds/Castielgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie and Castiel were close until the Angels come and he allowed them to take her in place of the Winchesters. Now filled with hatred and vengeance, she sets out on a quest for and revenge towards Castiel and anyone she feels responsible for her suffering and she won't stop until he's paid for what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Goldie was a bright, energetic and sweet girl who loved to play and explore as a child. Her parents didn't mind as long as she was careful and she came back safely. One day, while exploring, she came across something new. An Angel. It was an accident but a good accident. It happened while she was balancing on a log by a stream. She tried to be careful but she slipped and cried out as she fell into the water. There was a loud splash as she hit the water and she struggled to get to the surface. She panicked as she sank deeper and deeper into the water. She couldn't breath! Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and black spots filled her vision. Her body weakened and she stopped fighting and closed her eyes. She barely felt the hands that grabbed her, pulling her from the water and laying her onto the ground. She barely felt the touch on her forehead as her savior focused his power into bringing her back. She coughed up the water in her lungs, gasping frantically for air. When she looked around, her eyes fell on a man with incredible blue eyes. He had dark brown hair and wore a trench coat. She thought he was pretty. "Who are you?"

The man stared at her. "My name is Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Goldie's eyes widened in awe and excitement. She had never met an Angel before. "You're the one that saved me?" He nodded. "Thank you," she said and got up to hug him.

He stiffened in surprise, not used to contact. After a few moments, he relaxed and slipped his hand into her hair. "You are welcome, little one."

"So you're an Angel?" Another nod. "But where's your wings? Where's your halo? Can you fly? Do you have powers?" She asked breathlessly.

Castiel tilted his head at her curiously and gave a small smile. "To answer your questions; Yes, I do have wings but you can't see them because my true form would burn out your eyes. No, I don't have a halo, yes, I can fly and yes, I do have abilities and powers that I use."

Goldie's eyes lit up. "Wow. If you're an Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he said simply.

"But why?"

"Because it's not your time to die." He replied firmly. "I have to go but I'll be back. And with that, he vanished right in front of her. Goldie blinked and smiled. Her heart burst in joy as she thought of her new friend. She skipped all the way home with a grin on her face. Her parents asked her why she was so happy but she wouldn't tell them. That was her secret. She would wait until he came back.

After all, he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Castiel returned and as the years went by and she grew up, he became her everything. She trusted him completely, told him things that no one else knew. He knew everything about her. And she didn't mind. He was her best friend, her protector and confident all in one. In turn, she knew everything about him. He told her about his orders and Heaven and the other Angels and what they were like. While she wasn't comfortable with his kind turning their back on humanity and acting like they owned everything, she was happy to hear about Heaven. He happily explained that Heaven wasn't what most thought it was. Heaven was separated so that each had their own slice of happiness even if they were just memories. It wasn't too long before they formed a small bond. She cared for him and he cared for her. At least, that's what she thought.

At the age of 21, she couldn't help but notice Castiel distancing himself from her and she couldn't help but wonder _why._ Was it something she said? Something she did? Did she offend him? She tried to remember a time when they argued or fought but she came up with nothing. So why was he pulling away? Questions rose and she decided to ask him when he next showed up.

* * *

Castiel didn't know what he was feeling. His superiors had just given him an ultimatum. He either gave up Goldie to them and allow them to do whatever they deemed with her or they torture and possibly kill the Winchesters. They knew Castiel would feel conflicted between them and so had given him a choice. Logically, he _should_ have chosen Goldie and let the Winchesters fight like they always did. They were hunters, that was what they were trained to do. They were used to it, Goldie wasn't. She was innocent. But something else told him he couldn't. Dean was his _charge._ He raised the man from Hell and rebuilt him. He had a bond with him. Much like he had with Goldie. What was he going to do? He felt despair that he had to choose between his charges. How could he choose? He let out a shaky sigh and flew to Goldie. He would need to keep her there until they came.

He only hoped she would forgive him.

* * *

Goldie looked up and smiled brightly when Castiel flew in. His stomach churned and he was yet again reminded of what he was condemning her to. Guilt pooled through him and he looked away, unable to hold eye contact with her for long. She frowned at him, her heart sinking. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way towards her? Didn't he know how much it hurt her? She got to her feet. "I need to go out. You can stay here if you want," she said quietly.

Castiel's head snapped up. "No. I...It's important that you stay here with me."

She frowned again. "Why?"

But he refused to answer.

She sighed and gave up. "Look, I need to get a few things. I'll stay with you after."

Castiel panicked. His superiors would be there soon and he didn't know how they would react to find her gone. They would more than likely go after the Winchesters and Castiel could not let that happen! He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I need you to stay here."

Goldie had enough. She was getting sick of his behavior and she pulled her arm out of his grip. "Okay, what the hell's wrong with you? You won't look at me, you've been distant for a while and now you won't answer a simple question or tell me why." She snapped angrily. "I wanna know what's going on."

Castiel looked away. She was right, he _was_ a coward. He didn't even have the decency to look at her out of guilt. The sound of wings made his stomach clench and his heart sink. He turned to see his superiors standing behind them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Goldie questioned.

"We're here for you. We need you to come with us," one answered.

"And _why_ would I do that?" She snapped.

"Because you have no choice. You can't fight against us," another said as he took a step towards her. Instinctively, she stepped back. "You don't have any protecion. Castiel's not going to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one who gave you up."

Goldie froze. _Castiel? Castiel_ had...given her up? No. She didn't believe it! He was lying, he HAD to be. Castiel would never do that. And yet when she looked back at him questioningly, he refused to even look at her. She could see the guilt in his eyes and her blood ran cold. _It was true. He did give her up._ She didn't know what to feel but it didn't matter. She had free will and there was no why she was going with them. "You bastard!" She hissed at Castiel. "It doesn't matter. Even if that's true I've done nothing wrong and I'm not going anywhere with you. It's called free will," she told them bravely. She hoped they couldn't see how scared she was.

"You WILL come with us."

"Or what?" She challenged.

"You can't really attack someone for no reason. I'm not evil, I'm human. Not unless you want it known just have evil you really are." Two Angels looked at each other and nodded. One disappeared and she gasped and began to struggle when she felt hands. grab her from behind. "Get off me! Get the hell off!" But she couldn't free herself from their grip. Castiel stood by, watching. She glared at him in disgust and betrayal.

"Good work, Castiel. We knew you would make the right choice in the end," the leader said.

Castiel felt sickened. He didn't want to see the look of betrayal and disgust on her face. He did nothing as they disappeared in a flash of bright white light.


	3. Chapter 3

Goldie didn't know where they had taken her but she didn't care. What she _did_ care about was them cutting into her and beating her for no damn reason. Every day was hell for her. They would come in and torture her until she was left unconscious. They never bothered to ask any questions so it wasn't about information but if it wasn't for that then why was she even there? She didn't understand. Days went by them weeks then months and Goldie felt herself breaking more and more. Her hope for rescue or an escape was disappearing as time went by. They would taunt her about Castiel, telling her how easy it had been for him to choose between her and the Winchesters. They told her he didn't care about her and how happy he was with the Winchesters.

Overtime, the love and care she once held in her eyes and heart faded and was replaced with hatred and distrust. The light in her soul vanished to be replaced with a hollow darkness. Instead of kindness, she felt rage and hate. She wasn't turning into a Demon by any means because that was impossible. She wasn't actually _in_ Hell but the Angels _were_ slowly stripping her of any goodness and purity she had. Where once, she would have tried to beg, to plead for them to stop, she know just took it silently, her expression blank. She didn't beg or plead.

She said nothing.

Throughout this, she never noticed one of the Angels staring at her, his head tilted in curiosity and pity. He wanted to help her and he would but not yet. He knew it would take a lot to convince her he was trying to help, probably more for her not to try to kill him. He wanted to help her, to free her but he couldn't. Not yet. It wasn't time. He vowed to be the Angel that Castiel failed to be. To be the Angel that was there for her, one that would never betray her. He would always be there to save her and heal her when necessary. She deserved it. He had it planned out. When his brothers would leave, he would free her, take her away and train her up. He knew what his brothers had done had crossed the line. She was innocent, had never harmed a soul and yet they had done nothing but brutally torture her for months and months. They were wrong and he knew it. It was his duty to protect humanity and step in when things were wrong and that's what he was doing.

He just needed to free her.

* * *

Goldie didn't react when they sliced into her yet again. By now, she was used to it. She refused to give them the satisfaction of her crying out or give them the reaction they obviously wanted. This made them angry and they cut into her deeper but still she did not react. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of all the ways she would torture and kill them when she got free. And she was going to enjoy every little scream. She was also thinking about taking revenge on Castiel. The love and adoration she once held for him now gone. It was _his_ fault she was here. _His_ fault they had done this and he was gonna pay, and pay dearly. She would get her revenge.

But not yet. It wasn't time.

* * *

When they were finally through, they disappeared, leaving her alone once more in the dark and cold. All except one. The Angel in question stepped towards her. She stiffened in her chains, her eyes narrowed as she silently challenged him. He held up his hands in surrender. "I come in peace," he said quietly.

She scoffed bitterly and looked away.

"I'm here to help. I want to free you."

She looked at him carefully. "And why...would you do that?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Because what they did was wrong," he said strongly. "They were out of line. I just want to help you."

"Why?"

The Angel chose his next words carefully. "Because I want to be what Castiel once was to you. I want to protect humanity, not destroy it. I want to look after you, heal you when you need it and help when you want it."

"The last... _Angel,_ " she spat the word out like it was poison. "I trusted _betrayed_ me."

"I know. And he shouldn't have. Let me get you out and train you up then you'll see I only wanna help."

She was silent. She needed to get out and being trained sounded good. She would need it if she was going to get her revenge and if he turned on her then it wouldn't matter. Torture no longer had an affect on her anyway. "Fine," she agreed. "But I want you to do something to prove yourself."

"Anything," he agreed instantly.

"Kill those Angels."

He swallowed hard. It wouldn't be easy but he would do it.

* * *

After freeing her and killing her captors, the Angel - Daniel she learnt, had taken her to a motel. Her training started immediately and he even gave her an Angel blade. She was surprised at this since she was sure he wasn't sure whether she would kill him or not. But she didn't. As more time passed, she became better and better but her mental state grew worse and worse. She barely ate, only wanting to train, she had nightmares and the hate and rage inside her just seemed to grow. Daniel tried his best to help her but he wasn't human and it was clear he didn't know what to do. It took a while but Goldie learned to trust him and he felt privileged that she was able to find it within herself to be able to trust after everything she had endured. He used his powers to help he sleep at night, never once leaving her side.

He glanced at her sleeping form and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

She was ready. It was time.

Daniel had spent a few months training Goldie. He even managed to convince her to bond with him so that he would know when she needed him the most and where she was. He also gave her some of his Grace that she could use to protect herself when he wasn't around. And now, it was time to use it. She knew the best way to get to Castiel was through the ones he cared about. It didn't matter if they were human or not. The Winchesters were the closest to him, she knew. It would have been easier to just track him down and kill him. Daniel could easily do that. But she chose not to. She wanted him to suffer the way she had suffered. And she wanted to watch. Her first victim was an Angel. She was pretty and seemed nice enough but Goldie no longer cared. She didn't have enough left to care.

That was long gone.

She and Daniel tricked the Angel into meeting up with him. They trapped her in a circle of holy fire. Although reluctant to hurt another Angel, he didn't intervene when she began to torture her. She was one of them and she hated Angels with a passion. They were the reason she was like this. She deserved to get justice and revenge and he wasn't about to take that right from her. The Angel screamed in pain but that only seemed to fuel Goldie more. She slashed and sliced into the Angel without mercy. As far as she was concerned, she deserved it. She was one of them. She stopped and allowed the Angel to rest before starting again. Daniel stood nearby, stiff and emotionless. When Goldie finally decided she was finished, she stabbed the Angel in the chest with her blade. Wings burned onto the ground as she died but Goldie wanted to leave a message.

She pulled the Angels top up and carved the words _I'm comin and Hell's comin with me_ into her she was done, she got to her feet and stared down at the corpse blankly before turning her back and walking away.

* * *

Castiel was with Sam and Dean when he was summoned back to Heaven. One of his superiors greeted him grimly. "Castiel. Some of your superiors have been killed and just recently, one of the foot soldiers was tortured and killed. Esther."

Castiel frowned. "How? What happened."

The Angels jaw clenched and he looked away. "I don't know. It's your job to find out and kill whoever it is."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. He was sure he was lying but why? "Was it Demons?"

"No."

"Angels?"

"No."

"Then what? Only Angels and some Demons could kill another Angel." Castiel snapped through clenched teeth. What _wasn't_ he being told?

"The Angels holding that girl are dead," he admitted reluctantly.

Castiel froze. His blood turned cold. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about _her._ Was his superior implying _she_ had broken free, killed her captors and then another Angel? But she wouldn't...would she? And if she _were_ free, what did that mean? For him, for them? And where was she? He needed to find her. He needed to fix things between them. She hadn't deserved what he did to her. Without another word, he left. He flew back to the Winchesters and told them what his superior had told him, leaving out Goldie's name and what he had done to her. "We need to find her," he finished.

"Let's take a look at the body," Sam suggested.

Castiel nodded and transported them to the body. They stared at the body in horror and pity. _Goldie wouldn't do this,_ Castiel told himself.

"Look, there's a message," Dean pointed. The message read _I'm comin and Hell's comin with me._

* * *

Castiel felt sick. After looking at the body of his dead sister, he had gone to see of Goldie really had gone and she was. All that remained were the rusty chains used to hold her down and the long dried blood that stained the floor. Castiel wanted to be sick. How much had she suffered because of him? How much had she been forced to endure? How was she now, was she injured and alone? Was she scared? The Angels it seemed, had not bothered to care enough to clean up her blood afterwards. Castiel's lips trembled. Was it really her behind this? But why? Revenge? But on who? Her captors were dead and the only one left that had been responsible for her suffering was _him_. Did she want revenge on him? He knew the Angel that had been killed recently. She was a friend of his and he was saddened to hear of her death. Was she targeting those he cared for? It made sense. But why not just kill him outright?

Unless she just wanted him to suffer.

He staggered backwards, overwhelmed with everything. With one last look, he flew back to the Winchesters.

* * *

The next day, there was another murder. This time, it was one of Castiel's closer friends. Another Angel. The Angel in question was almost unrecognizable when they went to check the body. Castiel wanted to vomit. He was angry. Who was killing his friends and why? He didn't want to believe it was Goldie until they were face to face. She was too innocent, too kind to do something like this. It couldn't be her.

There was another message. It said _I'm just getting started. It's only just beginning._

* * *

Goldie smirked in satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan. Soon she would have her revenge. Goldie was well prepared for what she had planned.

Soon, Castiel will pay for what he did.

* * *

Castiel stared at the wall of the motel numbly. The deaths of his friends, his betrayal towards someone he once claimed to care about and the disappearance of said someone were taking its toll on him. He felt tired and useless. His stomach clenched at the thought of someone else dying. Thoughts of Goldie also threatened to overwhelm him. Images of her smile, her soul and the happiness in her eyes flashed through his mind. Why was he sitting there instead of looking for her? He should be out there scouring the planet for her. But a part of him hesitated. What if it _was_ her? What would he do then? How would she react to him, his presence? Would she forgive him, accept him? Or would she hate him? He honestly didn't think he wanted to know the answer and as much as he didn't want to admit it, that was the main reason why he hadn't sought her out already. It was her reaction. He stood up and headed out the door, determination in his eyes. He would find her.

And once more, he prayed that she would forgive him.

* * *

Daniel watched Goldie carefully. Although she was good at hiding her emotions he had learnt to tell what she was feeling by reading her face. He didn't understand why anyone would condemn such a beautiful soul. Even if it was not twisted and broken. Daniel felt uneasy at the feelings inside him. He was an Angel. He wasn't meant to feel that way especially not for a human. But then his face hardened at the memory of his superiors and what they did and it was enough to change his mind. The only problem was Goldie. He didn't think she'd like him like that. He was an Angel after all and he knew she hated Angels. He sighed sadly.

Castiel had no idea what he was missing out on.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an accident when they met again. Castiel had been alerted to a powerful witch that had been killing innocents but when he arrived, he found Goldie. She had her blade buried in the dying witch's stomach. Her once innocent eyes were cold as she stared emotionlessly at the witch. Goldie placed a hand on the witch's cheek. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me I call you here, come to me and settle here," Goldie chanted. Castiel watched as she glowed white for a few seconds before it faded. She pulled the knife from the witch and looked down at the body. He froze, unsure of what to do. There she was but he could tell she was different. Colder, harsher as if she didn't have a care in the world. She hadn't seen him yet, he knew but that wouldn't last if he stayed. He wanted to reach out to her but something stopped him. His eyes fell on the blade in her hand. It was an athame but it was unlike any he had seen. He stayed silent as she picked up the dead witch's spell book and began to walk away. "I'll take that. Much obliged," she chuckled darkly.

He called out to her before he could stop himself. "Goldie."

Goldie froze. Her eyes darkened and her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. She slowly turned to face him and tilted her head mockingly at him. "Well, I wondered how long it would be before you showed your cowardly face."

Castiel took a step forward. "What have you done?"

She tilted her head again. "Let's see how smart you are. Figure it out."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. He looked down at the body before looking back at her. "You killed the witch. Why?"

Goldie laughed. "Cause it's fun. And cause she had what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"Easy. Her power."

Castiel looked confused. "But you can't just steal a witch's powers."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow. She held out a hand towards him. "Angel blade." She called. He blinked and was stunned when he saw his blade in her hand. She twirled it in her hand and smirked defiantly at him. "Nice blade. I think I'll keep it."

"No."

"Try and stop me," she sneered. Castiel was at a loss. This was _not_ the Goldie he remembered but then the Goldie _he_ remembered hadn't been betrayed and tortured. The Goldie _he_ knew would never hurt anyone else or act the way she was. It was wrong. So very wrong. And it was _his_ fault. He made the decision and it had been the wrong one, he now knew. Now he had to deal with the consequences. He made to move towards her but hesitated. If he was right and she wanted revenge then why hadn't she captured him or at least tried to hurt him? He glanced around the room uneasily. "Aw, what's the matter. The big, bad Angel scared of a little girl?" She taunted.

Castiel stared at her. "Give me back my blade." He commanded lowly, his hand outstretched as if she would just place it in his hand.

She grinned in amusement. "I have a better idea. Come and get it."

There was a long pause.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he pleaded, his eyes and voice softening.

Her grin faded and her eyes darkened in hate. She scoffed bitterly. "Oh, it's a little too late for that, I think."

Castiel just looked at her sadly. He said nothing but inside, his heart was breaking. This wasn't the innocent, fun-loving girl he'd once known. Now she was cold and bitter and full of hate.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more witches to kill and more powers to steal. So with that in mind, I'm outta here." She said and moved to walk past him. Out of instinct, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He cried out in pain as she slashed at him with his blade. His wound glowed blue and he looked at her in shock and hurt. She looked back in disgust. "Try that again and I guarantee that'll be the _very_ last thing you ever do," she warned darkly. She headed towards the door but stopped just before she could walk out and turned her head back to glance at him, an evil smirk on her face. "How'd you like my little gifts, by the way?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gifts?

"It's only just beginning." Castiel's eyes widened at her words. Her words were the exact same words that had been carved into one of the victims. So it _was_ her. The revelation was devastating to the Angel. Her smirk widened as realization dawned on his face. "You brought this on yourself. Make no mistake, I _will_ kill you. Just not yet. I wanna see you suffer first. Consider the bodies so far as...your first lesson. Let the rest of the lessons begin."

Castiel's eyes glistened in despair and hopelessness as he watched her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was devastated. After his confrontation with Goldie, he flew back to the Winchesters. It physically hurt the Angel to know he was responsible for ruining such a beautiful, sweet soul. His mind unintentionally went back to the day he gave her up and he felt a pang in his heart. He felt lost, not sure what to do now that he knew who it was. Goldie was the one responsible for his friends deaths and now he knew she was doing it to hurt him. Because he deserved it. He sat down on a nearby chair and closed his eyes, concentrating his power in healing his wound. When he opened his eyes again, he was met by two pairs of concerned eyes. Dean was the first to speak. "Cas? What happened? Are you alright?"

Castiel didn't particularly want to tell the Winchesters about what he'd done and the consequences of his actions so he decided to tell bits and pieces. He felt bad lying to them but he didn't want to see the disgusted looks in their eyes if he told them the truth. It was bad enough he'd lost Goldie but he couldn't risk losing them too otherwise losing Goldie would have been for nothing. "I know who's killing the victims."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Great. Who is it and how do we kill them?"

Castiel froze. Kill Goldie? He didn't think he could not even knowing what she was doing. She still meant a lot to him and the thought of hurting her sent a pang through his heart and he wanted to vomit. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Goldie keep killing innocents but at the same time _she_ was an innocent. An innocent _he_ had wronged. He was responsible for her actions. "No. I can handle it," he said quickly.

They stared at him skeptically. "Really?" 

"Yes!" Castiel snapped and flew off.

* * *

 It was Daniel who noticed something off about Goldie. The girl looked tired and pale. Her breathing was different and he caught her closing her eyes a few times as if she were in pain and trying to push it away. He frowned. Was she sick or was it something worse? He hoped not, she didn't deserve any more pain. Still, he couldn't help the worry he felt and decided he would have to keep a closer eye on her. 

Goldie walked around the warehouse they were using, picking up the tools she wanted and throwing the ones she didn't. When she was done, he tensed when she began pouring the holy fire in a circle. He couldn't forget he was still an Angel and she hated them but he had confidence she liked him enough to not kill or torture him. So it must be for Castiel. "Who's that for?"

She didn't look at him as she replied. "Castiel." 

Daniel nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief. Soon this would all be over. 

 


End file.
